La Danza de los Muertos
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡El joven vampiro escritor de la saga "Historias de Vampiros" regresa para contarnos una nueva aventura en el mundo de las tinieblas! Buffy y la banda están preocupados; algo va a suceder en Nueva York. Dos poderosas vampiras de la antigüedad llegan a Manhattan con una única intención en mente: desatar el Apocalipsis. ¡Una historia sorprendente, que no debes perderte!


**LA DANZA DE LOS MUERTOS**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

 **Aclaración al lector** **:** Esta historia es secuela de una saga de Fanfics ambientados en el Buffyverso a la que he titulado _"Historias de Vampiros"_. Recomiendo al lector interesado consultar dichos relatos para entender este, aunque –como muy pronto se verá– alguna parte de lo allí expuesto ha dejado de tener validez y ya no será tomado en cuenta para el canon interno de dicha saga.

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 **YO, EL VAMPIRO**

Había una vez un muchacho argentino, cuya profesión era la de escritor, quien recorría las noches de Buenos Aires buscando historias que contar. La vida de este muchacho cambió drásticamente cuando conoció a la vampiro Drusilla y, perdidamente enamorado de ella, se dejó seducir y arrastrar al maravilloso y terrible mundo de las tinieblas. Bebió la sangre y se convirtió en un no-muerto más, salvo por una notable diferencia: _por motivos inexplicables, conservó su alma humana intacta._

Buscando una respuesta a este insólito enigma, el muchacho viajó a los Estados Unidos, primero al pueblito de Sunnydale y luego a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, donde conoció al vampiro Spike y al vampiro Ángel, y escuchó de boca de ambos sus historias. Viendo que tampoco entre ellos hallaría la tan ansiada solución a su particular misterio, mientras se hallaba en la isla de Mallorca y con la ayuda de la bruja Nuria, convocó al espíritu de la vampiresa muerta Darla, sospechando que la verdad sobre su condición se hallaba fuera del ámbito terrenal. Sin embargo, la búsqueda acabó en fracaso y frustración; resignado, nuestro muchacho decidió no ahondar en el tema nunca más, pero entonces intervino el destino y un demonio llamado Mefistófeles se le presentó y le reveló la verdad. Fue él quien había anclado su alma humana en su cuerpo inmortal solamente para utilizarlo como un mero títere para cumplir el más nefasto de sus planes: robar de las manos de la Cazadora la Llave, un poder cósmico encarnado bajo la forma de su hermana menor, Dawn, y así –con ella– poder destruir al Cielo y sus habitantes.

Una vez conocida la verdad y derrotado el demoniaco adversario con la ayuda de Buffy, la Cazavampiros, el muchacho intentó seguir su existencia como pudo, lidiando con su inmortalidad y dándole algún sentido. En el camino, debió enfrentar a Wolfram & Hart –la firma diabólica de abogados, representantes del Mal en la Tierra– y conoció a la otra Cazadora carismática, Faith, viviendo junto a ella una gran aventura.

El errático rumbo del pobre muchacho vampiro acabó cruzándolo con el mismísimo Ángel de la Muerte y el misterioso Más Allá. Tras ese encuentro con Azriel –tal es su nombre– el chico terminó convirtiéndose él también en un ángel y abandonando el plano terrenal para siempre…1

* * *

Bien, esto último es lo que siempre quise que ustedes creyeran y sin duda –si han leído mis relatos anteriores– han hecho a rajatabla. La realidad es otra y pasados ya varios años, creo que es hora de contarla.

 **Numero uno** : olvídense de lo que les conté en _"El Sirviente de la Muerte"_. Es ficción. ¿Qué que parte? _Todo_. De cabo a rabo, como dirían algunos. Nunca vi al Ángel de la Muerte, ni me persiguió, ni acabé volviéndome yo mismo un ángel. Ni –por supuesto– acabé en ese callejón detrás del hotel Hyperion junto a Ángel y compañía para ayudarles en la batalla final a combatir a los ejércitos de demonios de W &H con una legión de ángeles a mi comando. Todo eso no existió nunca ni –tristemente– va a existir jamás. Eso no pasó, de modo que no se inquieten; ya no oirán otra vez fabulas sobre paraísos celestiales, dioses bondadosos, ni ángeles quejosos.

 **Numero dos** : Drusilla ha vuelto a ser una vampiro otra vez. Quienes leyeron mi particular saga de relatos recordaran que ella moría estaqueada, Wolfram & Hart la traía de vuelta a la vida como humana y que acababa –en apariencia– viviendo su nueva y torturada existencia a mi lado, bajo mi cuidado. Esto último es cierto hasta un punto. La verdad es que Dru no lo soportó: la humanidad y el peso de un alma en su cuerpo –con las culpas por las vidas inocentes cegadas durante los años en que fue la Princesa Negra de Spike– fueron mucho para ella y acabó abandonándome. Huyó de mi lado y corrió a los brazos del primer vampiro que encontró. Vampiro que no dudó ni un instante en darle el Beso Oscuro y devolverla al principio de todo: _de regreso al reino de las tinieblas_. Otra vez a la locura y a la pesadillezca existencia de los no-muertos, y libre del lastre de un alma humana.

¿Qué puedo decir? El hecho me partió el corazón y me atormentó durante algunos años. Luego, lo acepté sin más. Hoy puedo decir que ya no me importa.

Lo último que supe de Drusilla fue que acabó encerrada en un manicomio, confundiéndola sus ocasionales carceleros con una mortal perturbaba mentalmente. Es de esperar que, a estas alturas, ya no esté más allí dentro…2

Aclarados estos dos hechos cruciales –y dejando de manifiesto que _todavía_ sigo siendo un vampiro y con alma–, quiero aprovechar mi regreso a este entorno literario y contarles otra historia. Una historia de la cual me he convertido otra vez en participe y que necesitó darles a conocer. Deseo –y espero– que me acompañen en el transcurso de la misma, como lo han hecho las veces anteriores. Y no se preocupen: _Buffy está en ella_. No podía ser de otra manera. Pese a que ya no es la única Elegida, ella siempre fue y será LA Cazadora por excelencia.

Vengan. Acompáñenme en esta aventura. _¡Entren conmigo al mundo de las tinieblas de nuevo, bajo su propio riesgo, si se atreven!_

* * *

 **1**

 **LAMIA**

Lamia era una mujer hermosa.

Dueña de un perfil que sólo podía describirse como "griego", la sensual vampiresa se acercó a su discípulo Cecil, un imponente maorí que miraba la Luna llena en silencio. Ambos viajaban a bordo del transatlántico _"Reina del Sur"_ , el cual se dirigía hacia la Costa Este de los Estados Unidos.

-El aire de la noche es fortalecedor – comentó Lamia, su pelo negro y lacio flotando al viento – Hemos estado bajo cubierta mucho tiempo, Cecil.

-Sí – respondió el maorí, lánguidamente. Llevaba dibujada la mitad de su cara con un tatuaje tribal negro, en evidente contraste con su piel tan blanca como la porcelana.

-Puedo sentir tu intranquilidad al ver la Luna, hijo mío – dijo Lamia, apoyándole una mano en el hombro – Dime qué sucede.

-Mi señora… los americanos…

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Pronto estaremos en sus tierras… y no me gustan.

-Sí… te entiendo – admitió la vampiro antigua – En lo personal, siempre he preferido a los europeos. Su sabor es muchísimo mejor – sus ojos parecieron brillar con anhelo – Como el vino añejo. Mi hermana, por el contrario, ha visitado las Américas con cierta asiduidad. Parece sentirse cómoda en el sitio al que vamos, pese a lo peligroso que se ha vuelto últimamente para los de nuestra especie.

Cecil asintió y cerró los puños con fuerza. Cierta ira contenida relampagueó en sus ojos.

-Ansío conocer al que será mi rival durante la _"Danza de los Muertos"_ – confesó – y regresar a nuestro continente, lejos de los americanos y de la peste de las Cazadoras.

-Tranquilo, cachorrito – Lamia miró a la Luna – El momento se acerca. ¡Finalmente, sabremos cuál de los dos linajes prevalecerá después de la contienda! Si el de Lilith o el mío. _¡Y el mundo de las tinieblas finalmente tendrá una sola reina suprema ganadora!_

* * *

 **2**

 **MI VIDA EN LA GRAN MANZANA**

Mientras una de las _"Big Bad"_ de nuestra historia llegaba a Norteamérica, yo despertaba de mi sueño vampírico en el interior de mi apartamento en la ciudad de Nueva York a la hora acostumbrada: _al caer la noche_. Cuando el Sol se hundía tras los altos rascacielos, empezaba mi momento.

Hacía ya un par de años que vivía en Manhattan. Fascinado, deslumbrado por esta ciudad enorme y cosmopolita, una vez que me instalé en ella me fue imposible abandonarla. Nueva York se había transformado en MÍ ciudad. ¿Por qué no? Ángel tenía Los Ángeles. Yo, a la Gran Manzana. Creo que gracias a eso ambos, vampiros con alma, teníamos cubierto al país del norte, de costa a costa.

Ese atardecer en cuestión en que abrí los ojos y desperté, afuera hacía frío y nevaba. Me dediqué un par de minutos a alimentarme, tomando una dosis de sangre de cerdo guardada en mi nevera –nunca sabrá ni dará tanta energía como la sangre humana propiamente dicha, pero era mejor que nada– y luego de vestirme, salí a la calle, a recorrer las avenidas y maravillarme con el espectáculo.

Entremezclándome con las multitudes, aspiré los aromas, sentí los ruidos y paladee el sabor de una Nueva York invernal. Me dirigí a Central Park y me entretuve viendo cómo patinaba la gente y cómo los niños jugaban con la nieve, lanzándose bolas o haciendo muñecos.

Sentándome en un banco, suspiré y me permití esbozar una melancólica sonrisa. Había belleza en todo eso y yo era el único entre todos los presentes que podía apreciarla: _la belleza de la simplicidad humana_.

En la Tierra, sólo había otros dos vampiros con alma como yo, con la capacidad de ver lo mismo que veía y llegar a apreciarlo. Aunque tenía mis serias dudas de que tanto Spike como Ángel pudieran detenerse un rato a reflexionar sobre el paso del tiempo, la vida y el mundo. Ambos seguían en Los Ángeles y –hasta donde sabía– muy ocupados en sus eternos conflictos con un sinnúmero de enemigos, tanto naturales como sobrenaturales.

No es que yo no tuviera adversarios ni problemas. Con el tiempo, entendí que los vampiros con alma éramos parias rechazados voluntariamente por nuestra triste especie, una raza de condenados que invariablemente acababa haciendo el mal. Parecía increíble la importancia que tenía el alma; sin ella, sólo éramos demonios chupasangres sin control. _¡Menos mal que estaban las Cazadoras!_ Ellas se encargaban de poner freno al asunto.

Sí que tenía adversarios. Pero sucedía que había aprendido a luchar contra ellos y a vencerlos…

En otra época, semejante comportamiento me hubiera resultado imposible. En la actualidad, mi mentalidad al respecto estaba cambiada. Con cierta vergüenza, debo admitir que mis primeros años de vampiro daban lastima. Me escudaba en una fe cristiana un tanto convencional pero fuera de lugar, dada mi condición sobrenatural… eran resabios de la vida mortal dejada atrás.

No me malentiendan: seguía –y sigo– siendo un creyente. Creo en Dios (lo repito: olvídense de aquella anécdota de _"El Sirviente de la Muerte"_. La visión de Dios allí es pura ficción, además de estar muy influenciada por el Albus Dumbledore de _"Harry Potter"_ ), pero la diferencia ahora era que ya no me mostraba tan cándido. Ya no me hacía ilusiones con promesas de bienestar celestial ni nada que se le parezca. Mi mundo era la Tierra y en la Tierra había de todo un poco: estaba lo bueno, pero también estaba lo malo.

Como me voy por las ramas. Lo siento. Es el precio por haber estado tantos años ausente en el terreno literario. Pierdo el tiempo con digresiones sin sentido y que, a resultas cuentas, no le importan a nadie. Volvamos a nuestra historia…

Estaba allí, sentado en un banco en mitad de Central Park, rodeado de gente y de nieve cuando ella apareció y se sentó a mi lado. Al principio pensé debía haber un error. _"No puede ser"_ , me dije. La hacía en la Costa Oeste, viviendo sus propias aventuras y enfrentando sus propios desafíos. Pero resultó que no. Era ella nomas y me sonreía.

Estaba tal cual la recordaba y quizás, más bonita –con algo más de edad encima. No mucho. _¿Cuántos años tendría?_ Yo le calculaba que treinta y cinco–. Iba vestida con un sobretodo y su cabello rubio como el Sol se derramaba sobre sus hombros, largo y bien peinado. En su piel, seguía llevando el bronceado californiano, un espectáculo digno de mirar. Más si uno tenía –como yo– un rango de visión más amplio que el de un ser humano normal.

Parecía refulgir bajo las farolas de Central Park, lo mismo que sus ojos, dos pedazos de jade hermosos incrustados en su grácil cráneo.

" _Rubia de ojos verdes"_. Era menuda, no muy alta y encima, también olía bien. Demasiado bien.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos – dijo Buffy Summers, sonriendo.

* * *

 **3**

 **BUFFY Y YO**

Mis dos encuentros anteriores con Buffy no fueron los mejores. El primero fue en Sunnydale, durante un ataque de vampiros comandados por Drusilla.3 El segundo también transcurrió en el mismo pueblo, pero en esa ocasión el enemigo era el demonio Mefistófeles, quien manipulándome se valió de mí para secuestrar a Dawn e intentar asesinarla durante un ritual que culminaría con la apertura de un portal dimensional.4 Felizmente, el hecho no se consumó y la niña salió viva –e intacta– de la experiencia.

Desde entonces, Buffy y yo no nos habíamos vuelto a ver _directamente_ , pese a que yo me mantenía muy bien informado sobre sus actividades, Giles al teléfono mediante, claro. De modo que reencontrarme con ella en medio de Central Park fue toda una grata sorpresa.

Sugerí cambiar el sitio de la charla por algo más acogedor, de modo que la invité a tomar un café en un negocio cercano, un sitio provisto de calefacción. Los crudos inviernos neoyorkinos eran un infierno helado –literalmente– para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de climas.

-Te ves espectacular – fue lo primero que le dije, mientras la observaba tomarse su café caliente, con manos temblorosas debido al frío.

-Gracias – sonrió – Tú también te ves… bien. Estás más flaco y como que más… hum… fibroso en los brazos. ¿Hubo gimnasio por aquí, verdad?

-Digamos que, en estos últimos años, le he prestado más atención a la parte estética. Ah… nada serio. Tampoco es que me mato ahí dentro.

-O sea, _hubo_ gimnasio.

-Sip.

-Lo dicho – sorbió su café – Te ves bien.

-Ese fue un muy buen cumplido, lo admito – dije – Aunque, pese a todo, mi aspecto físico todavía no es lo que se dice _"el modelo Hollywoodense"_. Y más, si miramos el prototipo moderno de vampiro de las películas.

-El cine actual de vampiros apesta – Buffy meneó la cabeza – Créeme, lo digo por experiencia. Ninguno de los monstruos contra los que lucho se ve como Robert Pattinson.

-Ya. El galancito de la saga _"Crepúsculo"_ – tercié – ¿Has visto esas películas? ¿Qué te parecen?

-A decir verdad, no, no las he visto. No he tenido tiempo. Pero Dawn sí. Es fanática hasta el tuétano.

-¿No me digas?

-Sí. Tiene hasta los libros y todo.

-Mira nada más, la pequeña – reí – A propósito, ¿Cómo está?

-Oh, lo usual: _insoportable_. Convertida en un incordio para todos. Como siempre, bah – rió ella a su vez.

Se hizo el silencio. Sus ojos se encontraron con los mío y allí se quedaron, observándome.

-¿Qué sucede, Buffy? – pregunté, poniéndome serio – ¿Qué haces aquí en Nueva York?

-Hay… cierto movimiento peculiar en el mundo de las tinieblas – me contó – Se está produciendo una migración masiva de vampiros a la Costa Este. Hemos estado investigando, Giles y yo, y al parecer, todo apunta a que está por producirse un hecho sumamente importante aquí.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no dije nada. Ella continuó.

-Giles me contó que tú te habías asentado en esta ciudad y que mantenían una especie de contacto fluido. Por eso he venido. Si algo ha hecho movilizar a una gran cantidad de vampiros desde el otro extremo del país, me imagino que, al menos, tú tendrías conocimiento del motivo.

-¿Por qué debería? – repliqué – Te recuerdo que soy un paria entre los de mi especie. _"Vampiro con alma"_ , ¿recuerdas? No es algo popular ni positivo en los círculos por los que me muevo.

-Pero de seguro tendrás una pista, algo – Buffy bajó la voz y echó una mirada a su alrededor – Algo grande se está cocinando en este sitio, algo tal vez apocalíptico. Debes haber oído algo.

-Bueno… rumores. Habladurías. Esas cosas.

-Cualquier dato podría sernos útil.

Hice una pausa, pensativo, antes de responder. Por supuesto, el uso del plural por parte de Buffy estaba más que justificado: _ella ya no era la única Cazavampiros que actualmente existía en la Tierra._

Luego de la batalla en Sunnydale contra el Primer Mal –y gracias a los oficios mágicos de Willow– todas las Potenciales se habían convertido en Cazadoras. El poder sobrehumano que Buffy y Faith compartían se había derramado en cientos de otras chicas, las cuales a la larga y en el transcurso de los años, se unieron a ellas en su cruzada contra las criaturas de la noche.

-Dentro de poco, va a producirse un fenómeno astronómico curioso – le conté – Una especie de eclipse lunar muy llamativo que teñirá al satélite natural de la Tierra de rojo. Le han apodado _"Luna Sangrienta"_ …

-Un nombre muy apropiado, dado que hay vampiros de por medio.

-Lo cierto es que este eclipse ha provocado cierta "paranoia" entre la fauna sobrenatural local. Se hablan muchas cosas…

-¿Cómo ser…?

-Que podría haber una guerra.

-Una… guerra.

-Entre vampiros.

Fue el turno de Buffy de fruncir el ceño.

-Suena bastante malo.

-Ya te digo: sólo son rumores, habladurías. En el mundo humano pasa lo mismo cuando se produce algún eclipse insólito de Sol o aparece un cometa en los cielos. La Luna Sangrienta sólo podría ser la versión vampírica del asunto.

-Aun así, es información valiosa. Se lo comunicaré a Giles y veremos los pasos a seguir – Buffy se terminó su café – Gracias. Realmente, lo necesitaba.

Comenzó a rebuscar entre su ropa el dinero para pagar la cuenta. Se lo impedí.

-De eso, nada. La casa invita: _pago yo_.

-Si insistes – sonrió.

-Sólo pongo una condición para efectivizar el pago.

Buffy enarcó una ceja, entre curiosa y divertida.

-¿Y eso? Oigámosla.

-Primero, una pregunta: ¿Cuántas veces has estado en Nueva York?

-No tantas como quisiera. ¿Por qué?

Sonreí, mientras pagaba la cuenta y nos disponíamos a salir del bar.

-Ven conmigo. Quiero mostrarte un sitio especial…

* * *

 **4**

 **LA CIMA DEL MUNDO**

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo puedo abrir los ojos? – preguntó Buffy – No quiero sonar bruta, pero… me estoy cagando de frío.

Le tendí mi abrigo y le ayude a ponérselo encima del sobretodo que llevaba. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y tiritaba, castañeteando los dientes.

-Tranquila. Da dos pasos más… eso. Párate ahí – le dije – Ahora, ya está. Abre tus ojos.

Lo hizo. Fue inmediatamente recompensada por la visión más espectacular de Manhattan a la noche, desde una altura sorprendente. A la distancia, se veían los rascacielos y los edificios más pequeños, todos brillando como estrellas gracias a sus luces encendidas. Estrellas de concreto, acero y cristal…

Y se podía ver más. El horizonte se extendía desde el alto lugar donde estábamos; podía divisarse el Central Park y los barrios del West y el East Side. Incluso, hasta se veía el puente de Brooklyn, iluminado por los faros de cientos de automóviles que iban y que venían, entrando y saliendo de la isla.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece? – pregunté, sonriendo. Buffy silbó, maravillada ante todo lo que estábamos viendo.

-Es… ¡Espectacular! – observó a su alrededor – ¿Dónde estamos?

-En la azotea de la _Freedom Tower_ – respondí – En el nuevo World Trade Center – señalé un punto hacia abajo, cerca – El _Ground Zero_. Allí se elevaban las viejas Torres Gemelas.

Silencio. Ambos miramos hacia ese lugar con una mezcla dispar de sentimientos en nuestros corazones y almas.

-Puedo recordar exactamente qué fue lo que estaba haciendo aquella mañana en que esta… tragedia ocurrió – dije, con tristeza.

-Tienes suerte – Buffy suspiró – Yo no supe esto hasta pasado un tiempo después.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-El día en que cayeron las Torres, luchábamos contra Glory – me explicó. No le hizo falta seguir. Conocía la historia y todo lo que sucedió después.5

-Bien… - carraspeé – Aquí vengo cuando quiero recordar varias cosas.

-Cosas como, ¿Qué?

-Lo efímero que somos, lo majestuoso que es el mundo y lo valioso que es luchar por él.

-Vaya. Que profundo – Buffy esbozó una sonrisa – Ya suenas como Ángel.

La miré a los ojos.

-No soy Ángel.

-Lo sé – ella también me observó – Pero cuando hablas así, me acuerdo inmediatamente de él.

Silencio de nuevo. Continuamos mirándonos a los ojos.

-No soy Ángel – repetí – Ni tampoco Spike. Simplemente soy… yo.

Amagué con besarla en los labios. Delicada pero firme, ella me lo impidió, frenándome.

-Tranquilo, vaquero – dijo – No te enojes, pero actualmente tengo una política de no involucrarme con… el otro lado de la valla.

-Entiendo – retrocedí, algo abochornado pero tratando de que no se notase.

-De verdad, lo siento – siguió diciendo Buffy – pero digamos que ya sufrí bastante con mis dos relaciones vampíricas anteriores… Hoy por hoy, estoy… - vaciló, intentando hallar las palabras correctas – Hoy por hoy, estoy experimentando con cosas nuevas. No sé si me harán felices o no, pero es un rumbo diferente en mi vida personal.

" _Experimentando con cosas nuevas"_. Bonitas palabras para no aludir directamente a que estaba teniendo un rollo sentimental con una joven Cazadora llamada Satsu.6 Por supuesto, no iba a insistir en el tema e incordiarla. Y sobre relaciones con el mismo sexo –de las románticas y de las otras, las puramente físicas– yo no podía decir nada, puesto que… en esta misma historia, tal vez más adelante, más de alguno se llevará una sorpresa. O tal vez no.

-No te ofendas; la vista es espectacular, pero… me sigo cagando de frío – sonrió – ¿Podemos salir de aquí?

* * *

 **5**

 **LA REINA DE LAS SOMBRAS**

Desgraciadamente, no todas podían ser rosas en esta historia. Buffy y yo lo comprobamos casi inmediatamente luego de bajar de la Freedom Tower. Nuestro nuevo enemigo decidió dar un paso al frente y nos salió al cruce cuando atravesábamos un callejón de camino a la estación de autobuses.

No era para nada a como lo hubiéramos esperado. Ni siquiera puedo decir que su aspecto fuera monstruoso; más bien, todo lo contrario. Era apabullantemente atractiva.

Sí, quien venía caminando hacia nosotros desde el otro extremo del callejón era una mujer, pero no una cualquiera. _¡Era una autentica diosa!_ Alta, esbelta, pelirroja, piel blanca como de mármol. Una criatura que parecía sacada de las más antiguas leyendas mitológicas.

Aquél ser ultraterreno iba vestido con un vaporoso traje de seda que dejaba prácticamente todo su cuerpo al descubierto. Y era más que evidente que era totalmente inmune al frío extremo. A nuestro alrededor, la nieve caía desde el cielo en finísimos copos y soplaba una ventisca. Sin embargo, la misteriosa mujer ni se inmutaba. Allí estaba, plantada al frente nuestro, mirándonos con ojos malévolos e inusualmente verdes.

Desde luego, aquella cosa se veía como humana, pero no lo era. Buffy lo supo por su ya larga experiencia enfrentando monstruos. Yo lo supe por mi propio instinto sobrenatural.

Era una vampiro. Y puso de manifiesto su actitud hostil apenas abrió la boca y nos habló:

-De rodillas – dijo – Ya. Los dos. Ante mí. De lo contrario, morirán.

Buffy sacó de entre sus ropas una estaca afilada. Se puso en guardia y se preparó. Yo hice lo propio, transformando mi rostro. Es una experiencia bastante singular, debo decirles; en un solo segundo, los huesos de la cara se te reacomodan, la frente se te abulta, los ojos te cambian de color y los colmillos crecen en tu boca, feroces. Todo en su conjunto te daba un aspecto demoniaco, feral… pero sorprendentemente, no dolía. En lo más mínimo.

-De rodillas – insistió la aparición femenina, inflexible, demandante, autoritaria – Los dos. Ya.

-¿Dónde están mis modales? ¡Permíteme presentarme! – exclamó Buffy, corriendo hacia ella, la estaca en alto – ¡Soy la Cazavampiros! ¡Mucho gusto!

La mujer la paró en seco de un simple puñetazo certero en el rostro. Buffy voló hacia atrás en el aire y chocó contra una pared de ladrillo. Acabó en el piso, soltando la estaca, inconsciente.

-Mi nombre es Lilith – dijo la vampira – Reina de las Sombras, Señora de las Tinieblas – me miró – Diosa de los Lilim, los Hijos de la Noche. Soy tu Madre, vampiro.

-Mi madre vive en la Argentina – gruñí – Es una buena persona y, por sobre todas las cosas, es humana. Tú… _¡Sólo eres un monstruo!_

Lilith sonrió. Luego me tomó por sorpresa al desaparecer en el aire.

Fue en un instante: _al momento estaba allí y luego, ya no_. Se había ido y, lo peor de todo, es que no lo había hecho con las manos vacías.

Tardé un momento en darme cuenta. Cuando lo hice, se me heló la sangre.

 _Buffy ya no estaba. Lilith se la había llevado._

* * *

 **6**

 **PRISIONERA**

-¿Dijiste _"Lilith"_? – me preguntó Rupert Giles más tarde. Ambos nos encontrábamos en el interior de mi apartamento, al cual el ex Vigilante había acudido cuando lo llamé para darle la mala noticia.

-Eso dijo ella – le aseguré – También se adjudicó los títulos de _"Reina de las Sombras"_ , _"Señora de las Tinieblas"_ y _"Diosa de los Lilim"_. Personalmente, es la primera vez que me topo con algo así.

-Humm… - Giles se acercó a una ventana y observó preocupado el exterior – Y se llevó a Buffy…

-Lo hizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – continué – Prácticamente, no pude hacer nada.

-Estoy familiarizado con la historia de Lilith y su clan – el ex Vigilante se volvió y me miró – Son los vampiros más crueles y están entre los más viejos. Sin duda, su presencia aquí y ahora se debe a algo grande.

-Entonces, ¿crees que podría estar conectada con esa migración masiva de vampiros de la Costa Oeste y el pronto eclipse lunar?

-Sí, me parece que sí – Giles hizo una pausa, pensativo – Ya es bastante malo que se hayan llevado a Buffy. ¡A saber qué le tendrán preparado! Porque está claro que sigue viva. Si se la ha llevado en vez de matarla, es por algo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Por lo pronto, voy a avisarles a Xander, Willow y a nuestro equipo de Cazadoras para que estén listos. Vamos a buscar a Buffy. De ser necesario, peinaremos toda Manhattan hasta encontrarla.

-Si puedo serles útil, dímelo, Giles…

-No te preocupes. Nosotros nos haremos cargo. Aunque no lo parezca, tenemos recursos – Giles comenzó a marcharse apresuradamente – Cualquier cosa, te avisaré.

Salió de la habitación hecho una exhalación. No pude evitar sentir que le había fallado. A él y al resto de la pandilla –la vieja y querida _"Scooby-Gang"_ –. En ese momento, tomé la firme resolución de no esperar a que el equipo de las Cazadoras estuviera listo. Yo, por mi cuenta, iría tras la pista de nuestra nueva enemiga y si tenía algo de suerte, encontraría a Buffy.

" _Aguanta, amiga"_ , pensé mientras salía de mi apartamento, _"Aguanta. La ayuda va en camino."_

* * *

El sitio era enorme y, por supuesto, subterráneo. Se hallaba en las entrañas mismas de Manhattan y mientras Lilith se dirigía a sus subordinados –un amplio número de vampiros de todas clases, al que se sumarian muy pronto más– lo iluminaban un montón de antorchas encendidas.

-Hijos míos, el momento está cada vez más cerca – les dijo, mirándolo a todos y cada uno – Cuando el eclipse esté en su punto máximo en las alturas, la Danza de los Muertos comenzará como fue planeado. ¡Y entonces, mi superioridad quedará clara! – hizo una pausa y endureció la mirada – Sólo puede haber _una_ Reina de las Sombras, y esa soy yo.

-Vuestra hermana, Lamia, no opina lo mismo, majestad – se atrevió a hablar un vampiro. Lilith lo observó con frialdad.

-Me importa un bledo lo que mi quejumbrosa hermana opine – respondió, con acritud – _¡Yo soy la mayor de las dos y mi autoridad no va a ser cuestionada por nadie!_ Ni por ella… ni por gusanos insolentes como tú.

El vampiro nunca supo qué lo mató. De un momento a otro simplemente estalló en llamas y se consumió hasta las cenizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ante la aterrorizada vista de sus compañeros. Complacida por aquella exhibición de poder, Lilith se dio media vuelta y se retiró, dejándolos.

Caminó por un largo corredor en penumbras y entró en otra estancia, donde se hallaba su prisionera, fuertemente amarrada por cadenas a una columna.

-Espero que estés disfrutando tu estancia, querida – le dijo. Buffy la miró con odio. Intentó dar uso a su fuerza sobrehumana y liberarse, sin éxito – Eres un incordio, ¿sabes? Ya hace rato que deberías estar muerta…

-Pues ya ves que no – le espetó la Cazavampiros – Aquí sigo, vivita y coleando, para tu desgracia.

-Yo no lo diría de esa forma – Lilith sonrió – Si sigues viva en estos momentos, es por una razón. Y no podía ser mejor; el destino te trajo hasta mí.

-Uh, que miedo – Buffy esbozó una sonrisa también, salvo que la suya era desafiante – ¿Y qué pretendes conmigo? Ya que estoy aquí, podrías contarme todos tus sucios planes. Adelante: soy todo oídos.

El rostro de Lilith sufrió una metamorfosis repentina. Súbitamente, adquirió un aspecto reptiliano, con ojos amarillentos y pupilas como rajas estiradas. Su boca se abrió y dos grandes colmillos –como los de las serpientes– se asomaron.

Siseó y gruñó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Buffy, estirando una lengua bífida, antes de retroceder y volver a recuperar su aspecto humano.

-No me provoques, Cazadora – le advirtió – Puede que creas que has enfrentado a cientos de demonios parecidos a mí en tu vida, pero no te equivoques. Yo soy la Señora de las Tinieblas. ¡Tenlo presente siempre! Puedo asegurarte que lo último que veras, antes de morir, será mi reino asentándose en la Tierra para siempre.

* * *

 **7**

 **INFORMACIÓN**

Recuerdo la primera vez que entré en un bar de vampiros. Fue en Los Ángeles, durante mi visita a esa ciudad para conocer a Ángel. Mi error –y mi inocencia– me llevaron a cometer una grave falta en el lugar y a punto estuve de perecer, ejecutado por una banda de no-muertos particularmente agresivos. Pero en ese momento, aparecieron Ángel y su hijo Connor y me salvaron la vida…7

Desde ese incidente, habían transcurrido varios años. Yo, de inocente, ya no tenía nada y sabía que en cuanto entrara en ese bar en particular del sur de Manhattan, me la iban a dar. Grave error el de ellos; esta vez, una amiga estaba en peligro. Esta vez, necesitaba información y, esta vez, no iba a asustarme fácilmente.

Sí, era probable que acabaran cortándome la cabeza o estaqueándome –o ambas cosas a la vez–, pero juraba por Dios que unos cuantos se iban a venir conmigo.

Apenas puse un pie dentro del recinto, la música estridente cesó y varias cabezas se volvieron para mirarme. Todos llevaban sus rostros demoniacos al descubierto, sin tapujos: frente abultada, ojos amarillentos, colmillos largos y filosos… No dejé que ese hecho me amedrentara. Si todos íbamos a mostrarnos como demonios allí dentro, yo no iba a ser menos. Pero mi rostro siguió siendo humano hasta que llegué frente a la barra y encaré al dueño del local, un cobarde demonio de piel roja capriforme que temblaba ante la expectativa de una pelea. No tanto por el combate en sí, sino porque su local acabaría reducido a escombros en la reyerta.

-¿Qué va a ser? – tartamudeó, mirando de soslayo a sus otros clientes.

-Cerveza. Fría – pedí – E información.

-Información… ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre cierta bonita vampira pelirroja que responde al nombre de _"Lilith"_.

Hubo un revuelo. El demonio retrocedió, asustado, mientras cinco vampiros tamaño ropero se acercaron donde yo estaba. Gruñeron, como perros enjaulados, enseñándome los colmillos.

No me inmuté. Simplemente me dediqué a mirarlos, esperando. A la final, uno de ellos habló:

-Hueles a alma humana – dijo – Los de tu clase no son bienvenidos aquí.

-¿No me digas? Vaya novedad.

-Esfúmate o morirás.

-Hum… ¡Pero si todavía no me he tomado mi cerveza!

Otra vez los vampiros gruñeron. Se acercaron aún más. El que llevaba la voz cantante habló de nuevo:

-¡Esta es la última advertencia! ¡O te largas o lo lamentaras!

-Perdón, soy medio sordo. No te oí bien. ¿Quieres repetirlo?

Colérico, el vampiro me empujó. Lo tenía prácticamente encima. Volvió a abrir la boca y me aulló:

-¡Que te largues!

Sonreí. Pobre bestia precipitada. Había cometido un gravísimo error el acercarse tanto.

La estaca que mantenía oculta bajo la manga de mi abrigo se deslizó hasta mi mano. Sin vacilaciones, se la hundí al muy idiota en el pecho, hasta el fondo. Pegó un fuerte chillido y se deshizo en una nube de cenizas.

Sus compañeros retrocedieron, sorprendidos. Aprovechándome de su confusión, me abrí la gabardina negra que llevaba puesta y extraje dos bien afilados machetes de debajo. Los blandí ante todos ellos mientras ahora sí, le permitía a mi cara cambiar y volverse la de un feroz demonio de la noche.

-No sé si lo saben, par de imbéciles, pero mi Sire se llama Drusilla – rugí, avanzando hacia ellos – La pobre nunca estuvo bien de la cabeza. Y cuando me dio la sangre, creo que me lo pasó. _¡Así que, al menos esta noche, yo también estoy LOCO!_

Todos los vampiros del bar aullaron y se me lanzaron encima. No los esquivé, ni hui, ni vino nadie a salvarme. Aquel combate era pura y solamente mío y así era como debería ser…

Acabó mucho tiempo después, con todo el local destrozado y pata para arriba, esparcido de sangre y cenizas por todos lados. Mis hostigadores o bien yacían muertos o bien habían tomado la decisión más sensata de todas: _huir_.

En el centro de la estancia y empapado en rojo, yacía yo. Tenía el hombro dislocado, varios magullones y unos cuantos cardenales amoratados. Seguía vivo. Seguía vivo y sabía que mis heridas iban a sanar. Milagros de la sangre maldita que corría por mis venas… las heridas se curaban y los cortes cicatrizaban rápido. De lo único que un vampiro no podía recuperarse jamás era de dos cosas: _la estaca y el fuego_. Aunque también funcionaban los machetes cuyas hojas de acero habían sido bruñidas con plata.

Con cierta dificultad, me levanté del piso y me acomodé el hombro en su lugar. Fue un dolor lacerante, pero sólo duró un poco. Me acerqué al único vampiro que quedaba en el lugar –a parte de mí, claro–, el único que no había atinado a huir cuando debía hacerlo. Se acurrucaba bajo una mesa, temblando. De una patada, lo saqué de su escondite y lo obligué a hablar:

-¡Y ahorita vas a decirme todo lo que quiero saber, o te juro por Dios que te retuerzo la cabeza en este instante! – fue mi única amenaza. Surtió efecto y cantó lo que sabía.

No era casual que Lilith estuviera allí en N.Y; se estaba por reunir con su hermana, otra vampiro antigua conocida como _"Lamia"_ para asistir a la Danza de los Muertos, un viejo ritual que iba a ocurrir la noche del eclipse lunar, justamente.

El vampiro me contó que la Danza era algo así como una competencia entre los linajes de las dos damas de la noche, una pelea a muerte muy sangrienta que terminaba con la apertura de la Boca del Infierno… de modo que la ganadora se quedaba con todo. Y _"todo"_ era el mismo mundo.

-Estás mintiendo – le dije al vampiro, sacudiéndolo – ¡La Boca del Infierno se cerró hace años! ¡Ya no existe!

-Esa Boca estaba en Sunnydale – replicó, temblando – Hay otra aquí, en Nueva York. Y es más grande.

Se me heló la sangre. Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

El Apocalipsis.

* * *

 **8**

 **EL CAMPEÓN DE LILITH**

El equipo de Cazadoras comandado por Giles, Xander y Willow se encontraba reunido dentro de un gran almacén del puerto, preparándose para salir, cuando llamé al ex Vigilante a su teléfono celular.

-Tengo noticias – le dije – Y no van a gustarte.

-¿No podría ser luego? – Giles observó cómo las chicas escogían armas y se formaban para entrar en una enorme camioneta, con Xander al volante – Estamos a punto de salir.

-Pues mejor espérate hasta escuchar las novedades.

Giles lo hizo y a él también se le heló la sangre.

-Esto es muy, muy malo – dijo – Entonces, ya puedo imaginar el papel que Lilith asignará a Buffy en ese ritual…

-El sacrificio – completé yo – La hermana de las tinieblas ganadora se alimentará con su sangre. Luego, abrirá la Boca del Infierno.

-Dios mío – Giles tembló – Tenemos que encontrarla, antes de que sea tarde.

-Voy a pasarte unas fotos a tu celular – le avisé – Son unas instantáneas que acabo de tomar de un plano de la ciudad. De la sección del metro y las alcantarillas. Es allí abajo, en alguna cueva oscura, donde la tienen.

-Espera, ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Me lo contó un pajarito, junto con el resto de la información.

El celular de Giles vibró. Las fotos, enviadas por _WhatsApp_ , habían llegado.

-En esas imágenes que te mandé, está todo detallado. Señalé una ruta con rotulador rojo. Creo que la podrás ver sin dificultad.

-Un momento… ¿Tú dónde estás?

-¿En este momento? Estoy por entrar en uno de los túneles cloacales de Manhattan.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No puedes bajar ahí solo!

-Ya lo estoy haciendo…

-¡Maldición! ¡Espera! ¡Vamos en camino!

-Lo siento, Giles… no te oigo bien… la señal… abajo se pierde.

-¡No bajes solo, maldita sea! ¡Espéranos! ¡Ya vamos!

-No… te oigo…

La comunicación se cortó.

-¡Maldición! – exclamó Giles. Willow se le acercó.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó.

-Cambio de rumbo, Will – dijo, revisando las fotos – Diles a las chicas que se preparen para descender bajo tierra.

* * *

No era la primera vez en mi vida que descendía a una alcantarilla. Ya lo había hecho, en compañía de Faith, en una ocasión anterior.8 Sin embargo las cloacas de Manhattan eran únicas: túneles enormes, de varios kilómetros de extensión, llenos de aguas servidas… y de ratas.

El sitio apestaba y cómo apestaba. Iluminado por una potente linterna, me abrí paso hasta llegar a una intersección en el camino. Al doblar por un túnel a la derecha, acabé descubriendo que acababa en un gran agujero excavado en la roca. En ese punto, apagué la linterna y con sumo cuidado, avancé en medio de la más tétrica penumbra.

Había un solo vampiro montando guardia en ese acceso, sin duda, la entrada menos importante a la madriguera de Lilith. Era un tipo con cara de cansado y aspecto de haber sido en vida detective de la policía de N.Y. Estaba fumándose un puro, aburrido.

Escogí el método expeditivo para la ocasión. Me coloqué detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta y le hundí una estaca por la espalda, en dirección del corazón. El efecto fue el deseado: _murió chillando brevemente y volviéndose cenizas_.

Liquidado el primer obstáculo, avancé más en ese mefítico lugar, descendiendo hasta lo que parecía ser una caverna gigantesca iluminada por antorchas. Allí, parcialmente oculto tras unas rocas, observé un escenario de pesadilla…

Cientos, tal vez miles de vampiros se apiñaban, codo a codo, rodeando a un par de figuras. Y detrás de esas figuras, un pozo enorme y sin fondo que se hundía hacia las entrañas de la Tierra.

Aquella era la Boca del Infierno de Nueva York, sin lugar a dudas.

-Dios mío – susurré. En un rincón de aquella infernal estancia, divisé a Buffy. La habían atado con cadenas sobre una especie de altar y forcejeaba para liberarse, inútilmente.

Por lo visto, tenían todo listo para el ritual. Tratando de no delatar mi posición, agucé el oído y la vista, concentrándome en la charla de las figuras que estaban más cerca de la Boca del Infierno. Una de ellas era Lilith, pero las otras dos no las reconocí. Se trataba de un tipo alto y musculoso, con la cara tatuada y toda la pinta de uno de los _All Blacks_ , y de una mujer bastante atractiva, que miraba a Lilith de igual a igual, sin temor. Supuse que esa era su hermana, Lamia. Y supuse bien.

-Ya estamos aquí, hermana – le dijo Lamia, sonriendo – Este es Cecil, mi campeón. ¿Dónde está el tuyo? ¡Creo que no tengo que recordarte cuales son las reglas de la Danza de los Muertos!

-Tu subestimación demuestra que, pese al paso de los siglos, no has cambiado en nada, Lamia – replicó Lilith – Mi campeón ya está aquí. Luchará contra tu Cecil y le vencerá… y yo ganaré.

-¿Eso crees?

-Absolutamente – señaló a Buffy – El premio será la sangre de la Cazadora, y luego, la apertura de la Boca del Infierno, como corresponde.

-La Cazadora – Lamia se acercó a ella – ¿Eres tú la que llaman Buffy Summers?

-Hasta donde sé, lo soy…

-Increíble – la miró con desprecio – Hace rato que deberías estar muerta.

-Todo el mundo dice lo mismo – Buffy se encogió de hombros – Y aquí sigo.

-Mi señora, ya me cansé de esperar – dijo Cecil, despojándose de su vestimenta. Llevaba un taparrabo y el resto del cuerpo musculoso también todo tatuado – ¿Dónde está mi contrincante?

-Ya lo oíste, Lilith – Lamia volvió a sonreír – ¿Dónde está tú campeón?

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Lilith se volvió hacia donde yo me hallaba escondido y habló:

-He ahí mi campeón – dijo, señalándome.

* * *

 **9**

 **LA DANZA DE LOS MUERTOS**

Evidentemente, seguir escondido ya no resultaba valido, de modo que salí y me dejé ver. Hubo un murmullo general al observarme y la razón quedó de manifiesta de boca de Lamia:

-Huele a alma humana – dijo, arrugando la nariz – ¡Es un vampiro con alma! – exclamó. Los murmullos se convirtieron en gritos de indignación – Imposible… ¡Sólo existe una aberración como él en toda la Tierra! El infame Ángelus.

-Es "Ángel" – la corrigió Lilith, sonriendo – Y no es el único. Técnicamente, existe otro vampiro con alma. Un rubio llamado Spike.

-¿Y este otro? ¿De dónde diablos salió?

-Eso no importa ahora, mi querida hermana – Lilith me observó, complacida – Él será mi campeón durante la Danza de los Muertos.

-¡Es ridículo! Esta… abominación está contaminada por un alma. _¡No puede ser posible!_

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, mi señora – dijo Cecil, mirándome con soberbia – Esta criatura no es un desafío digno de un guerrero de mi clase.

-Servirá – insistió Lilith – Lucharas para mí y me darás la victoria – me dijo.

-Olvídalo – respondí – ¡No voy a participar de nada para ti! He venido por Buffy. Suéltala. Ahora.

Los presentes gruñeron. Las miradas de odio encendido que despertaba eran terribles. Me sentí bastante idiota. Sabía que si esa multitud de no-muertos llegada de la Costa Oeste decidía atacarme, no tenía la más mínima chance. Me despedazarían fácilmente y acabarían sorbiéndome hasta la medula.

Pero Lilith tenía otros planes y acabarían superando hasta mis más torturados sueños. Hizo una seña a sus discípulos y estos le alcanzaron una vasija de vidrio llena de dibujos rúnicos en su superficie. La alzó ante mí, triunfal.

-Si el alma humana es un problema – dijo – entonces, hay que extraerla.

…Y comenzó a recitar un hechizo en un idioma antiguo y desconocido.

-¡Vete! – me gritó Buffy – ¡Sal de aquí! _¡Ahora!_

Comprendiendo lo que iba a suceder, intenté escapar. Fue en vano: las piernas no me respondieron. El conjuro me había paralizado en aquél sitio e inmóvil como estaba, asistí impotente a la extracción de mi alma.

Lo que siguió, sólo puedo describirlo como la experiencia más alucinante de mi vida…

Sentí un tirón en el pecho. Un tirón fuerte que me dejó sin aire. Segundos después, ya no sentía mi cuerpo. De alguna manera que no puedo explicar, volaba sin forma, etéreo, hacia la vasija de cristal. Allí me detuve, contenido y desorientado por un momento, hasta que mi situación quedó clara.

Me había convertido en un alma errante. Una bola de energía espiritual concentrada y prisionera dentro de la vasija de Lilith. Y mientras yo yacía allí, sin boca, oídos, olfato ni vista pero consciente –de algún sobrenatural modo– de todo, en el otro extremo de la estancia mi cuerpo se erguía, transformando su rostro y adquiriendo el de vampiro con un rugido.

-Dios mío – murmuró Buffy.

-Listo – Lilith alzó la vasija con mi alma adentro – ¡Mi campeón está preparado para el duelo! ¡Que comience el combate!

Sonaron unos tambores. Los demás vampiros reunidos festejaron, dando alaridos de satisfacción. Mientras, animado por la energía diabólica de la sangre, mi cuerpo enfrentaba al gigantesco Cecil sin temor, rugiendo como un león.

La pelea dio inicio. Impotente como estaba, podía sin embargo ser consciente de no sólo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, sino también de lo que pasaba en las alturas, donde el temido eclipse lunar estaba comenzando y la luz plateada del satélite natural de la Tierra se trocaba en roja, como la sangre.

Cecil, el guerrero de Lamia, mudó también su aspecto humano y se convirtió en un feroz vampiro. No tardó en trenzarse a golpes de puño y patadas con mi cuerpo, que parecía poseído por un ansia fatal, una locura asesina y animal. La locura de Drusilla en la sangre, tal vez.

Impotente también, Buffy observaba la escena e intentaba librarse de sus cadenas, en vano.

" _Esto no puede estar pasando"_ , pensé. Pero no era una ilusión. Era real. La Danza de los Muertos se estaba llevando a cabo y nada parecía poder detenerla. Nada.

En un momento dado de la reyerta, mi cuerpo extrajo un enorme cuchillo de entre sus ropas y ante un descuido de Cecil, se lo clavó en el ojo izquierdo sin piedad. El otro vampiro gritó de dolor y la multitud contuvo la respiración. El campeón de Lamia se tambaleó y a punto estuvo de caer, pero se irguió de nuevo.

-¡Vamos, Cecil! ¡Acaba con él! – le urgió su dueña.

El guerrero maorí perdió tiempo valioso extrayendo el cuchillo de la cuenca de su ojo destrozado. Tiempo que mi salvaje cuerpo aprovechó para colgársele encima y, haciendo presión, dislocarle el cráneo de lugar.

No contento con eso, siguió tirando, ignorando los alaridos de dolor de su oponente, hasta que le arrancó la cabeza de cuajo en una explosión feroz y sanguinolenta.

Se hizo el silencio. Los tambores dejaron de tocar. Con asco y horror, pude ver cómo mi cuerpo -¡yo mismo!- alzaba la cabeza cercenada y derramaba su sangre en su boca, bebiéndosela. La tragó hasta la última gota, extasiado. A continuación, trituró el cráneo, haciéndolo pulpa.

-¡Señoras y señores, eso fue todo! – dijo una voz y por más bizarro que pudiera ser, _era mí voz_. Había salido de mi cuerpo, de unos labios manchados de sangre y que esbozaban la más salvaje y tétrica de las sonrisas.

-No puede ser – dijo Lamia, sorprendida – ¡No puede ser! – repitió, más colérica – ¡Cecil es el más poderoso guerrero de mi estirpe! ¡No puede ser derrotado así como así por un vampiro mediocre!

-Yo no lo calificaría así – Lilith se adelantó, sonriendo de sádica felicidad. Alzó la mano de mi cuerpo de modo triunfal – ¡El ganador de esta contienda! ¡Mi campeón!

Hubo vítores y exclamaciones de gozo. Los tambores volvieron a sonar. La reina de las tinieblas se dirigió a su vencedor y le habló:

-¡Dinos tu nombre, poderoso guerrero! ¡Tú señora desea saber cómo se llama su nuevo heraldo!

Mi cuerpo la observó con malevolencia desde unos ojos enfebrecidos de locura y de muerte. El rostro no había revertido a humano. Seguía siendo la faz de un demonio de la noche. Una cara todavía manchada de sangre consumida… y ávida por más.

-Me llamo… - vaciló. Pareció pensárselo un momento. Luego, sonrió y respondió – Mi nombre es Frederick.

-¡He aquí a Frederick, el Vampiro! – exclamó Lilith – _¡He aquí al Príncipe de las Tinieblas!_

Si hubiera tenido boca con que hacerlo, me hubiera puesto a gritar. _¡Mi cuerpo allí presente, animado por el demonio de la sangre vampírica, había escogido un nombre para sí!_ Un nombre que venía a ser la traducción anglosajona del mío propio. Pero esto no era todo. Yo sabía que la cosa no acababa ahí. La oscuridad ocupaba ahora ese cuerpo. "Frederick" recién empezaba y sabiendo como sabía que la maldad de Drusilla –y tal vez su locura– anidaban ahí, esto no haría más que empeorar.

Creo que todos los allí presentes subestimaron a la figura diabólica que tenían entre ellos. Iban –me temía– a pagarlo caro más pronto de lo que creían.

-¡Acepta la derrota, hermana! – le dijo Lilith a Lamia – Y ahora, voy a completar el ritual. ¡Beberé la sangre de la Cazadora y abriré la Boca del Infierno!

-Hum… Creo que no – Frederick negó con la cabeza – Creo, humildemente majestad, que si alguien aquí va a beberse la sangre de la Cazadora y destruir al mundo, ese voy a ser YO.

Dicho lo cual, ante la sorpresa de todos –Lilith incluida– el vampiro extendió su mano y de un golpe seco y contundente, destrozó el pecho de la pelirroja y le arrancó el corazón…

* * *

 **10**

 **TRANSMIGRACIÓN**

Todo fue muy rápido. Incluso, cuando solo eres un alma sin cuerpo encerrada en una vasija de vidrio, las cosas a tu alrededor pueden desencadenarse a velocidades vertiginosas y uno es casi incapaz de llegar a abarcarlas en toda su magnitud, pero tuve que intentarlo.

Mi cuerpo –poseído por la oscuridad diabólica de la sangre vampírica– había arrancado el corazón de Lilith, luego de destrozarle el pecho con una fuerza descomunal y ante la mirada atónita de todos, se llevó el órgano carmesí palpitante a la boca… _¡Y lo masticó!_ Lo devoró con voracidad y fruición, mientras su anterior dueña caía al suelo, secándose y arrugándose instantemente como una momia, muriendo en el acto.

Ese fue exactamente el momento en que Giles, Xander, Willow y el equipo de Cazadoras escogieron para irrumpir en escena y lo hicieron a lo grande: _con el disparo de una bazuca_. El proyectil –cuyo lanzador lo portaba una de las chicas– fue a estrellarse en medio de la multitud de vampiros reunidos y explotó, desintegrando en pedazos a unos cuantos. Luego, el resto de las Cazadoras saltaron a la cueva y, espadas, hachas y estacas en mano, se trenzaron en un feroz combate contra sus enemigos.

En mitad de la confusión y el pandemónium –que hacia recordar a la gran batalla de la Boca del Infierno de Sunnydale–, Willow y otras de las chicas liberaron a Buffy de sus ataduras.

-¡Buff! ¿Cómo estás? – fue lo primero que Willow le preguntó a su amiga, cuando fue libre de sus cadenas.

-Intacta, que nos es poco – miró hacia el combate – Luego me dicen cómo me encontraron. Ahora, hay ciertas cosas que debo atender…

Buffy comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde se hallaba mi cuerpo vampírico alimentándose del corazón de la caída Reina de las Sombras. Iba con una estaca en la mano y bien decidida. Justo en ese momento, Lamia le salió al paso haciéndole frente, enseñando los colmillos y gruñendo. Por lo visto, le importaba poco la brutal muerte de su hermana y planeaba cobrarse ella misma la sangre de la Cazadora. Para su desgracia, no pudo hacer mucho: otra Cazavampiros la decapitó utilizando la Guadaña, el arma mística de las Cazadoras con forma de hacha afilada. Su cabeza rodó libremente y cayó al pozo sin fondo de la Boca del Infierno.

-Bien hecho, Satsu – la felicitó Buffy. Continuó caminando hacia mi cuerpo, quien ahora la vio venir y comenzó a reír.

-¡Vaya nada más! Hola, Buff. ¿Quieres un poco? – le tendió el corazón parcialmente devorado de Lilith. Ella lo miró con asco.

-Tú… eres un monstruo – le dijo.

-Gracias – sonrió – Y eso que recién estoy empezando. _¡Tengo todo un paraíso de sangre por delante!_ – rió – Oh, Buffy… si supieras cuan liberador es vivir sin alma. ¡Una autentica epifanía!

Buffy frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento. No quería hacerlo, pero no me dejas alternativa. ¡Debo matarte!

-Bien… En ese caso, ¡yo haré lo mismo contigo!

Rugiendo de felicidad, mi cuerpo la atacó. Buffy se defendió y en un instante, ambos rodaban por el suelo en un abrazo mortal de lucha, propinándose patadas y puñetazos.

Sintiendo que no podía resistirlo más, desde mi prisión en la vasija de cristal comencé a hacer fuerza para comunicarme con el exterior. Sólo había un ser en mitad de ese violento combate que se desarrollaba a mí alrededor que podría oírme… y era Willow.

 _-¡Willow! ¡Willow! ¿Puedes oírme? –_ le grité. La joven bruja (gracias a sus poderes mágicos y su conexión permanente con el mundo sobrenatural) me captó y encontró la vasija donde se hallaba mi alma _– ¡Aquí! Sí, soy yo. Escucha: debes sacarme de aquí y devolverme a mi cuerpo. ¿Crees que podrás?_

-Debería ser relativamente fácil para mí – Willow alzó la vasija – Aunque desconozco exactamente el hechizo que utilizaron, de modo que cualquier cosa puede pasar.

 _-No tengo muchas opciones, ¿o sí? ¡Hazlo!_

Willow comenzó a recitar un conjuro y a utilizar su magia. Sentí que la vasija ya no me retenía y volaba de regreso hacia mi cuerpo, que seguía luchando contra Buffy. La reentrada fue violenta y mi sorpresa mayúscula cuando hallé resistencia. _¡El demonio en la sangre ya no me quería allí!_ Como si yo fuera un parasito invasor, mi propio cuerpo comenzó a rechazarme. ¡Me expulsaba! De modo que, entendiendo que tenía los minutos contados y que cada segundo que pasaba era valioso, tomé una drástica decisión…

-Buffy – alcancé a decir, retomando el control un momento. Mi rostro revirtió a humano en ese instante – Hazlo. _¡Mátame!_

Ella asintió y alzó la estaca. Me la clavó en el pecho, justo al mismo tiempo en que el demonio me expulsaba definitivamente hacia el éter.

Pude observar cómo mi cuerpo chillaba y se sacudía, y luego, explotaba desintegrado en una nube de cenizas.

Estaba hecho.

Flotando a la deriva, miré el final de la gran batalla en la caverna. Cómo las Cazadoras daban buena cuenta de los vampiros que quedaban y los destruían. Los más inteligentes entre ellos se dieron a la fuga, huyendo como ratas cobardes, abandonando el sitio.

Sin saber qué iba a ser de mí, empecé a elevarme, alejándome hacia una región nebulosa del mundo espiritual… pero un fuerte tirón me detuvo. Algo me devolvía hacia abajo, hacia la Tierra. Con cierta pasmosa velocidad, me hallé volando entre los vampiros que huían a la carrera y acabé metiéndome en uno de ellos, fusionándome con él.

Este hecho insólito lo dejó paralizado en plena carrera de escape. La Cazadora que lo perseguía no podía creer su suerte y ya se disponía a incrustarle una estaca en el corazón, cuando Willow la detuvo.

-¡No! – gritó – ¡No lo hagas!

-¿Qué pasa, Will? – Buffy y Giles se le acercaron – ¿Qué sucede?

-Es él… - me señalo – Es nuestro amigo.

Cuando dijo esto, ahí me di cuenta de que era un ser físico de nuevo. Un vampiro otra vez, sí, pero con alma.

-¿De verdad eres tú? – me preguntó Buffy, perpleja.

-Pues… parece que sí – respondí. Mi voz sonaba distinta, pero sin duda, era la mía. Me estremecí – ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Fascinante – exclamo Giles. A su lado, Willow asintió.

-¿Qué? ¿Alguien quiere explicarme qué diablos está pasando?

-Transmigración – explicó Willow – Por Hécate… ¿Sabes qué es esto, Buffy?

-La verdad… no. Por eso preguntaba.

-¡Un milagro! Un auténtico milagro.

Si bien Willow y yo no compartíamos las mismas creencias religiosas, en este punto tenía que decir que estábamos de acuerdo: se había producido un milagro… aunque las consecuencias de dicho fenómeno estaban por verse todavía.

* * *

 **11**

 **GARY STU**

Fue la noche más larga de mi vida. Y la más agotadora.

Una vez terminada la amenaza, Buffy y Giles se encargaron de "neutralizar" la Boca del Infierno de Nueva York. Para ello, mandaron al equipo de Cazadoras a colocar explosivos en diversos puntos estratégicos de la caverna y los detonaron. El resultado fue un derrumbe controlado de escombros que tapó el agujero infernal para siempre.

Cansado, volví a mi apartamento y me derrumbé en un pesado y largo sueño de un día. Volví a despertar a la noche siguiente, con energías renovadas y dispuesto a explorar mi nuevo cuerpo.

Todavía me costaba acostumbrarme a la idea de hallarme dentro de un cuerpo que no fuera aquél con el que nací –y renací a las tinieblas, como vampiro–. Sospechaba que el "milagro" del que hablaba Willow cuando la transmigración se produjo tenía mucho que ver con la manipulación que hizo de mi alma el demonio Mefistófeles. Cuando ese espíritu diabólico _"metió mano"_ allí, hizo más que vincular mi esencia vital a un cuerpo vampírico en concreto…

Daba miedo pensar en el alcance y las implicaciones del hecho. _¿Y si gracias a esto, no podía morir nunca?_ Los vampiros, mal que pese, no eran absolutamente eternos. Vivir mil años no era ser eterno, era ser más resistente al paso del tiempo. Y siempre había cosas que podían matar a un vampiro, como creo que ya he dicho: el Sol, el fuego, las estacas, las Cazadoras… _¿Y si mi nueva condición no me dejaba morir de verdad? ¿Y si este nuevo cuerpo era destruido y mi alma simplemente saltaba a otro? ¿Y entonces?_

Entonces, me imagino que la situación maravillosa se trocaría en una auténtica pesadilla.

Mejor no pensar en ello.

Me di una ducha, una larga ducha. Luego, cuando me estaba secando con una toalla me animé a mirarme en un espejo… y observar el cuerpo físico en el que había sido imbuido.9

-Mi Dios – dije, prácticamente sin aliento – Creo que me va a costar acostumbrarme a esto.

Lo que en ese momento el espejo reflejaba era a un bonito muchacho alto, de físico bien proporcionado y cabello largo, color azabache. Un _"Adonis"_ vampírico en toda regla.

Creo que me quedé embobado mirando aquel maravilloso cuerpo, tratando de hacerme a la idea de que ahora era mío. _¡Era mío!_ Y que me partiera un rayo si no dijera que me encantaba. Me encantaba y me aterrorizaba por partes iguales.

Rebuscando entre la memoria residual del cerebro, hallé unos cuantos datos curiosos de su anterior dueño, datos que tendría que tomarme mi tiempo para explorar y analizar. El más llamativo de todos, sin duda alguna, era su nombre…

El agraciado se llamaba Gary Stu. Había sido iniciado en la sangre a la edad de los 25 años, por una misteriosa mujer vampiro de pasado enigmático. Era un chico oriundo de California y, en vida, solía gustarle ir a la playa, juntarse con amigos frente a un fogón encendido, cantar canciones y beber cerveza, pasándola bien. Era un ser de hábitos prácticos, sin religión estructurada y sin preocupaciones por el mañana. Su lema era _"vive el hoy"_ , junto con el de _"sé feliz"_.

Una persona simple, vamos. Demasiado bonita física y espiritualmente como para no ser víctima del ataque indiscriminado de los terribles demonios de la noche, quienes acabaron arrastrándolo a la oscura existencia de un vampiro sin alma… hasta que llegué yo.

-Gary Stu – le dije al reflejo, suspirando – Es un gusto conocerte. Parece que tú y yo, a partir de ahora, vamos a pasar una larga temporada juntos.

* * *

 **EPILOGO**

 _ **¡VIVA LA VIDA LOCA!**_

 **Rio de Janeiro. Brasil.**

 **Dos meses después…**

El Carnaval estaba en su apogeo. Las carrozas atravesaban la avenida de la ciudad repleta de gente, mientras sus ocupantes bailaban al son de la música carioca. Las chicas y los chicos se sacudían al ritmo de los tambores y el clima de felicidad podía olerse en el aire a muchísimos kilómetros en la redonda.

Me encontraba en mitad de aquella multitud, bailando yo también, totalmente relajado y disfrutando de la noche. Habían pasado dos meses desde que mi alma se instalara en ese nuevo cuerpo vampírico… dos meses de adaptación y exploración.

Lo que en un principio me había parecido aterrador, acabó volviéndose cotidiano. Y divertido. Muy divertido...

Para fines prácticos, lo que me sucedió dos meses atrás en Nueva York fue un auténtico renacimiento. Y decidí tomarlo así. Esto era –precisamente– un renacimiento, una pizarra en blanco sobre la que escribir cosas nuevas. _¿Por qué debía darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto y torturarme?_

De modo que decidí patear el tablero y acabar con los convencionalismos. Decidí vivir la "vida eterna" al máximo. Quería recorrer el mundo, ver otros sitios, hacer otras cosas que antes no podía (o no me permitía) hacer. _¡Disfrutar!_ Y, creo que, pasadas tantas penurias y sacrificios, me lo merecía.

Por eso estaba ahí, en Rio de Janeiro, en mitad del Carnaval, bailando al ritmo de los tambores y de la samba, con una botella de cerveza en la mano y el cabello largo suelto al viento. Era una noche hermosa y la Luna –blanca como siempre, no roja como la del eclipse durante la Danza de los Muertos– brillaba en las alturas. Me apetecía ir luego a caminar por la playa y mirar las estrellas. Y deseaba hacerlo acompañado, de modo que cuando mis ojos y los de aquella bella _"garota"_ de curvas exuberantes y piel oscura se cruzaron, no hubo dudas ni vacilaciones: _ella vendría conmigo._

…Y lo mismo sucedería con aquél guapo e irresistible muchacho rubio que bailaba a su lado, con quien también nos miramos con mutuo interés. Nuestros ojos hablaban por sí solos y, más tarde, mientras los tres yacíamos en la misma cama en aquel lujoso cuarto de hotel, exhaustos y felices luego de prodigarnos amor –ella a mi derecha y él, a mi izquierda; ambos abrazándome–, comprendí que, realmente, iba a _adorar_ mi nueva vida dentro de ese cuerpo.

Y esto no era nada más que el principio…

 **FIN**

* * *

 **ORDEN DE LECTURA DE LA SAGA** _ **"HISTORIAS DE VAMPIROS"**_

 **1 – Drusilla.**

 **2 – William, el Sangriento.**

 **3 – Ángelus, el Terrible.**

 **4 – Darla.**

 **5 – El Ángel Caído.**

 **6 – El Regreso de Drusilla.**

 **7 – Faith, la Cazavampiros.**

 **8 – El Sirviente de la Muerte (Fuera de continuidad, actualmente).**

 **9 – La Danza de los Muertos.**

* * *

1 Esto fue, a grandes rasgos, una suerte de resumen de todo lo ocurrido en la saga original de _"Historias de Vampiros"_.

2 Hecho que ocurre en verdad en el comic de la Sexta Temporada de Ángel, protagonizado por Drusilla.

3 En _"William, el Sangriento"_.

4 En _"El Ángel Caído"_.

5 Al menos en Latinoamérica, el martes 11 de septiembre de 2001 salió al aire el último capítulo de la Quinta Temporada de Buffy. El tema de las Torras nunca fue tratado en la serie, ya que los personajes vivían en la Costa Oeste de USA y por razones evidentes de aquellos tiempos –me imagino que los televidentes todavía estaban sensibles con el tema–.

6 Creo que el hecho ya no es sorpresa para nadie, al menos en el Fandom del _Jossverse_. Buffy terminó teniendo una suerte de _"experiencia lésbica"_ con una Cazadora llamada Satsu. No puedo calificarla de otra cosa que no sea eso, una "experiencia", dado que el mismo Joss Whedon dijo en su momento que _"Buffy estaba simplemente experimentando con su mismo sexo"_ , dándonos a entender que más allá de esa fenomenal noche entre ambas, no existiría otra cosa en cuanto a relación de pareja. Amén de la controversia que se armó en su momento entre los fans en la internet, soy de la opinión personal de que la libertad debe primar _ante_ _todo_ en la vida, incluso –y sobre todo– en la vida sexual.

7 En _"Ángelus, el Terrible"_.

8 En _"Faith, la Cazavampiros"_.

9 En el Buffyverso, normalmente, cuando un vampiro se mira en un espejo no ve nada. Creo que es la única cosa que no respeto en mis relatos, ya que considero el "no-reflejo" como una idiotez absurda.


End file.
